


Lock Up When You're Done

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and Killian lose track of time while eating at Granny's.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lock Up When You're Done

Killian Jones sat in a booth across from his daughter. A chess board perched in the center of the table. He listened as se was telling him about one of her many many many adventures. He felt a swell of a mix of pride and concern as he listened to how exactly his daughter had gotten herself into near mortal danger this specific time. But he had missed this. Listening to his daughter chatter away and him hanging onto almost every word. Now? Now her adventures were far more grand than even his. Back then? Well she had only ever explored inside the confines of their four walls but she still had the curiosity she had kept over the years. He remebered her asking for him to tell her bedtime stories about his life on the igh seas, and he obliged leaving out some of the less child-friendly details. And now she'd had her own adventures. Just as she had always wanted to.

"Wait, really? Quite the fierce lass there, then what happened?" he added once the adventure seemed to warrant more commentary from his side.

And Alice kept talking. And as they talked occasionally Alice would adjust herself in the booth or move her chess piece, she was not one to stay still for long.

The light outside had started to fade.

Robin watched as Alice and her papa chatted and played chess, occasioanlly adding in her own questions about things or reminding Alice of parts of adventures she hadn't gotten around to mentioning. Robin was so so hapy for the two to finally be reunited. When they'd walked into the diner Alice had ran over and hugged Killian and Robin couldn't have been happier that her father-in-law was still perfectly intact after that hug. Not that Alice's hugs weren't sometimes damn near bone crushing but if Killian experienced any pain from the hug it wouldn't be the bad sort. Ruby, or Red as half the town seemed to call her, refilled their drinks and shot a half secret look at the clock. It was getting close to time for the diner to close. But no one was going to interupt the game or the conversation Alice and Killian were engrossed in.

Ruby left the diner, leaving only Granny and the lone table of the Jones family.

Granny waved Robin over as she'd gotten up for a moment. Robin glanced at her and leaned in and told her quietly. "Lock up when you three are done," and sliped the keys into Robin's hands. Robin whispered a quiet thank-you to the woman and slipped the keys into her own pocket. Not wanting to rush either Alice or Killian.

"Who's winning that game?" Robin asked glancing at the chess board that pieces had been moved on.

"Checkmate" Alice said moving one last piece.

"That would be Alice, lass." Killian looked up and glanced around at the now empty diner. "I think we lost track of time. Granny must want to close up shop."

Robin held up the keys she had hidden discreetly in her pocket and jangled them. "She told me to lock up when we were done. So we're in no rush."

"One more game, Starfish?" Alice let out of laugh and reset the board. They played their game, talking the entire time. When they finally finished they got up and put things away. They walked out of the diner and walked back towards their respective apartments which were just down the hall from each other. Alice gave Killian one last hug before entering her and Robin's apartment. It had been a great evening. And now she and Robin just had to figure out how to return the keys to granny's. But that would be a problem for tommorow. For now, it had been a bloody good day.


End file.
